


Family Fun Time

by cdenzelj



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdenzelj/pseuds/cdenzelj
Summary: Nick feeds his beloved wife’s attacker to the scariest of wolves: her rapist-slaughtering father. Psychological intimidation fun :D
Kudos: 1





	Family Fun Time

“How’s Mrs. Stokes getting along?” he asked.

“Wonderfully,” said Nick, practically bursting at the seams with excitement. “Lil’ man should be coming any day now. Naddie’s _so_ ready to be done. She wanted to come, but y’know she can’t travel.”

“Well, it’s downright exhausting.”

“She’s doing a great job. She’s a natural mother.”

“You didn’t leave her alone with two toddlers, did you?”

“No, Sir. I have a couple friends keeping her company while I’m here, but I should get back to her soon.”

“How’s the kiddos?”

“The girls are walkin’. You should see ‘em.” He took his phone from his pocket and opened the photo album. “Emma does everything Katie does.”

DeVere smiled brightly. “Oh, that’s so sweet. They look just like you, Son.” He thumbed through the thousand or so pictures of his beautiful girls, noting again the long dark hair, the expressive mahogany eyes, the wide grins. They never ceased to amaze him.

“Got their mother’s brains, though,” said Nick. “And they gab as much as her.” He put his phone away, trying to compose himself. He tried to remind himself how much his face hurt when he smiled for so long.

“Means they’re gonna be all kinds of trouble when they get movin’.”

Nick chuckled. “Yeah, I’m counting on it. Oh, by the way, you know where I can get some maple sugar?” DeVere grinned. “Have no idea what’s so special about the stuff. Must be a Northerner thing. I tried bringing her some from a shop in California, but she says she can tell the difference.”

DeVere laughed. “Ah, pregnant ladies. They love to be spoiled.”

“And I love to spoil her,” he said. “Whatever she wants, I’ll find it.”

“Well, you’re a good husband and father, then.”

“That means a lot, thank you.”

“Alright um… This time of year your best bet is the cider mills. There’s one in Fowlerville ‘bout an hour north.”

“I can do that,” he said, stretching with his hands against his aching back strap muscles.

“Ward’s already in there,” said DeVere, tipping his head toward the interrogation room. “How ‘bout you go in first?”

“Sounds good,” replied Nick, cracking the knuckles on one fist, and then the other.

“You know I can’t kill him, right? Wouldn’t look to good on everyone that got him here that knew who I was.”

Nick nodded. “I do. It would royally piss off my sisters.” He grinned wickedly. “But he don’t know that.”

The guard opened the door and Ward stood immediately at the sight of Nick. He grinned, shoving Ward back down into the chair. “Hey, Buddy! How you doin’? You don’t look super happy to see me.”

“No just… Surprised,” he said, desperately trying to regain his nerves. “So… You were the one who brought me to this frozen hell-hole?” he grumbled.

Nick smirked, turning the other chair against his chest and resting his arms on the back. “That would actually be my brother. I just pulled a few strings, made some calls.” Ward narrowed his eyes at him, the corner of his mouth twitching. “See, you did just enough research on my beloved wife to find her mother. You did what you could to get her killed. But there’s a handful of things you didn’t count on.” His voice dropped to a dangerously heady timbre as his eyes burrowed into Ward’s, making his skin flush with gooseflesh. “You didn’t count on _me_. You didn’t count on my family and my friends. I have connections. Powerful ones. And I’m a nice guy. People love to help me. Boy, when you picked on her, and _my_ babies...” He shook his head, running his tongue along the edge of his teeth. “I was so angry, I could’ve painted my barn with your blood. But,” he said, sitting up and picking up a terrifyingly amused tone, “I’m gonna do everything in my power to be with my family. So, I’m not gonna kill you, or have anyone in here kill you.”

Nick smiled, turned, and opened the door for DeVere to enter. All six foot six of him darkened the doorway, sending a fresh wave of fear through Ward. Nick looked utterly pleased with himself.

“Have a seat, Mr. Gillette. Come and introduce yourself.” DeVere crossed the room in three strides, placing himself between Ward and Nick, his intense stare charging the room with rage.

“Gillette?”

“That’s right,” replied Nick. “This,” he said, gesturing at the imposing man, “is Natalie’s father.” He could almost hear Ward swallow his tongue and it made his heart laugh. “Guess what he’s here for.”

“Murder?”

“Very good,” DeVere snarled. “I murdered the last guy who fucked with my daughter. Cut his cock off and crammed it down his throat. Took him six minutes to choke to death.” His deep growl made Ward visibly tremble and Nick couldn’t stop his own flight reflex from charging his body with adrenaline. “See, they say I’m a bit… sociopathic. I don’t think about consequences. I didn’t think about going away for life. I just… Do things. If I feel like tearing out your tongue. If I feel like ramming my fingers into your nose and ripping out all that soft tissue in your skull… I’ll do it. There’s no death penalty here, and I ain’t going anywhere. There’s no one here you can bribe, and no friends you can make. The guards hate bad cops, the gangs hate ex-cops, and the killers hate cops _and_ child rapists. So believe me when I promise you,” he leaned in so close, he was sharing Ward’s panicked breath, “You fucked with the wrong family. You’re going to wish you were in Hell with a broken back by New Year’s.” He straightened, turning his attention to a very amused Nick. “Stokes… Take care of my girls.” Nick smiled warmly and nodded.

“Yessir.”

“And keep workin’ on a full house, huh? I want more grandkids.”


End file.
